


【全职】【all叶】我的领队就是这么可爱

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Kudos: 4





	【全职】【all叶】我的领队就是这么可爱

01  
距离世邀赛总决赛已经过了好几天，发布会和后续手续都已经解决，可国家队的战术会议室气氛比赛前还要凝重。  
别误会，他们没输，甚至还赢得非常漂亮。这次严肃的会议主要起源于国家队内一个小小的分歧。  
对阵双方，叶修vs国家队众。

“一句话，去不去？！”  
楚云秀气场十足的把一本杂志拍在叶修面前的桌子上。摊开的那一页上折了个角。  
这是本旅游杂志，折角的那一页介绍的是苏黎世湖。  
“不去。”叶修打个哈欠，“好了，如果没什么事我去睡会觉，你们玩得开心。”  
叶修顶着众人不满的目光还没走到门口，坐在门边的苏沐橙啪一下干脆利落的锁上门。  
“沐橙，你怎么也跟着他们欺负我。”叶修挠挠头。  
“这不是欺负你。你说，自从来了苏黎世你出过酒店么？好不容易出门和大家出去玩玩麻好不好好不好？”  
“行行行，我去还不行么？”苏沐橙都久违的使出撒娇大法了，叶修害怕自己再不同意恐怕会被联盟众集火暴打。  
苏沐橙偷偷冲楚云秀眨眨眼睛，比了个v。

这次集体出游是两个妹子提议的。拜托，如果她们不积极一点，这群游戏宅的苏黎世之行真的可以概括为换个地方玩电脑。  
真是太不健康了。  
果不其然，当她们向除叶修之外的国家队员们提起这件事的时候，所有人众口一词。  
“不用了吧？”  
然后被楚云秀和苏沐橙接下来的两句话说的临阵倒戈。  
“我们去苏黎世湖。”楚云秀开门见山。  
“泳装，日光浴。”苏沐橙言简意赅。  
“去！”  
计划通。有了这么多人响应，叶修还不是分分钟拿下。

02  
叶修答应了之后就趿拉着拖鞋回房睡觉了，比赛结束之后这几天，叶领队确实忙的可以，应付粉丝应付记者应付冯主席。  
众人达成目的之后非常贴心的没有去打扰叶修，他们现在有更重要的事情要做。  
  
“队长队长，你看这两件沙滩裤哪一条更好一点，这一条怎么样，啧不行不行会不会太花显得我特别轻浮啊？”黄少天把行李箱从床底拖出来，里面的东西摊了一床。黄少天废了好大劲才从里面挖出两条沙滩裤——还是临出发前黄妈热情的硬塞进去的。  
“挺好的，少天显得你更活泼了，而且显小。”  
显小？黄少天眉头一皱，那不行，男孩子怎么能小呢？  
现在去买可能来不及了，黄少天非常不客气的从喻文州的行李箱里抽了一条。  
这样就显大了吧。  
桥豆麻袋，黄少你想到哪里去了，喻队明明在说你显年轻。

隔壁孙翔和唐昊的房间也迷的很。两个光着膀子的大男孩都只穿着条平角内裤，肩膀怼着肩膀挤在房间里的镜子前面，谁也不让谁。  
正青春的年纪，两个人又不像叶修似的这么宅，为了身材坚持保持着一定的运动量，脱了衣服一看，两个人还是非常有料的。  
唐昊看了看自己流畅又不过分夸张的肱二头肌和隐隐可见的六块腹肌，十分满意的对自己点点头。  
孙翔轻蔑的哼一声，微微向下拉了拉自己的CK，清晰的显露出腹部的人鱼线，打了胜仗似的在唐昊面前走来走去。  
可以说是幼稚极了。  
简直让人想起开屏的孔雀。

03  
叶修从更衣室里面出来之后，齐刷刷无数道目光黏在他身上。  
叶修很白，看脸看手就知道，可没想到平时被包裹在套头衫和运动裤里面的部位更白。后背，大腿，在苏黎世明媚但不毒辣的阳光下像是镶了一层金边。  
站在他旁边的方锐侧过头，距离太近了甚至可以看到叶修脸上细小柔软的绒毛。  
方锐一双毛爪不自觉就爬上叶修的腰，轻轻拧了一把。很细，手感很好，肉很软，方锐很满足。  
“干什么呢点心大大？搂不到美女你也不能来骚扰我啊。”  
揩油被发现后，方锐也不气，反倒更光明正大的耍流氓，一只手从后面环住叶修，另一只爬上叶修被游泳短裤包裹住的臀部。  
可惜功败垂成，他还没拍上去，就被张佳乐拽走了。  
出师未捷身先死，长使点心泪满襟。

“那你们游，我去那边坐会儿。”叶修没理会拉拉扯扯的方锐和张佳乐，接过苏沐橙递给他的墨镜，直接往沙滩椅上一躺。  
苏沐橙懒得管他，拉着楚云秀去一边涂防晒霜。  
两个妹子长相出挑，身材也很够味，随便扔在哪里也应该是很亮眼的存在，可惜国家队里没一个欣赏的了。  
可能张新杰是目前唯一一个想起她们的人。  
“楚队，借防晒霜用一下。”  
哦，原来是来借花献佛的。

04  
“起来，涂一下防晒。”  
张新杰站在叶修脑后，俯下身拍拍叶修肩膀。叶修抬起眼越过墨镜边框看了一眼张新杰。  
“我说老张，你什么时候和张佳乐一样娘里娘气的。”  
“你白，不涂防晒容易灼伤。”  
张新杰早就对叶修的垃圾话免疫。  
叶修接过防晒乳液，对着瓶上的女士两个字皱皱眉，拧开盖子往手心里挤了一点。  
张新杰的视线一直没离开叶修的手。这双手实在太漂亮，左手把乳白色的液体捧在手心里，右手很不熟练的往脸上胸前大腿上揉搓。  
张新杰看着叶修涂满乳液的身体，心里升起一种微妙的旖旎情愫。  
“送佛送到西，老张帮我涂涂后背呗。”  
张新杰沉默的接过瓶子，手掌小心翼翼贴上眼前的皮肤，和灼热的阳光相比，干燥温软的肌肤让人移不开手。  
喉咙有些发干，真是糟糕。张新杰微不可查的咽了口水，身体的某部分蠢蠢欲动。

周泽楷的到来及时解了张新杰的围。  
“前辈，冰淇淋。”  
周泽楷一向是沉默寡言，虽然并不面瘫但话少和长的太帅让这人看起来很有距离感。  
叶修也从没见过光着上身穿着泳裤头发湿淋淋还举着两个甜筒的周泽楷。嫩绿色的冰激凌加上无辜又带点讨好的表情，把周泽楷衬得萌度报表。  
叶修看着有趣，接过冰淇淋想逗他几句。  
“身材不错。”  
“谢……谢谢前辈。”周泽楷似乎没想到叶修会调戏他，一时间不知所措，帅脸飘红，不知道是不是晒得。  
叶修嘴一张一合咬着甜筒，墨镜遮了他大半张脸，这就让嘴唇更加引人注目。  
不知道谁说的，嘴唇是人整张脸上最情色的部位。  
叶修嘴唇颜色淡，也不怎么厚，但当它随着脸的主人做出各种表情时却足够吸引人。面无表情的，温柔的，戏谑调侃的……  
周泽楷脸上已经开始冒烟了。

05  
暧昧旖旎的气氛是黄少天打破的，他掬着一捧水从叶修背后偷偷摸摸接近。发现周泽楷在看他之后嘴一嘟做了个嘘声的口型。  
“哈哈，老叶没想到吧，来啊来啊别老躺着和个快入土的老年人似的，下水来玩啊，大家等你呢，周泽楷呢周泽楷也一起啊。”  
叶修被黄少天兜头一捧水浇了个措手不及，可能是躺够了，他反应过来之后一改懒洋洋的做派追着黄少天说要给他点颜色看看。  
追到岸边，叶修看到湖里众人正笑眯眯的向他招手。叶修手一挥，集火这个黄少天。

闹了半日，众人浑身都湿淋淋的，气喘吁吁也不讲究，直接往沙滩上一躺宛如待成干的咸鱼。  
“喂，我说老叶，有些话我就说一遍。”躺在叶修旁边的张佳乐突然侧身面对叶修，脑袋撑在胳膊肘上。  
“谢谢你啊老叶。”  
说完张佳乐迅速再次把自己摊平。  
叶修怔愣了一下，想放嘲讽却又不知道说什么好。伶牙俐齿叶不修也有哑口无言的一天。  
许是这样的叶修太罕见，从喻文州开始，沙滩上众人一个个开始低笑，然后笑声连成一片。  
“谢谢你，叶领队。”  
“谢谢。”  
“谢谢啊，我也只说一遍。”

……

“喂，我说你们别一个个突然转性啊，我很不习惯的。”  
叶修支起上身，不知所措的挠头。苏沐橙不知从哪里掏出的手机，随着咔嚓一声，叶修难得一见的尴尬表情被收进相册里。

06

苏沐橙v：晒张图给大家看看，这才是出来玩应当有的样子麻：）  
［图片］

Fin


End file.
